História de uma Mary Sue
by Shinigamis do Trash
Summary: Nunca na minha vida vi uma Mary Sue tão bem retratada. Nunca. RIPAGEM, MENINOS E MENINAS!
1. Chapter 1

**Título original:** Darkness

**Ripagem por:** Yuki e Anthy.

**Original por:** Nina-osp (ID: 1660934)

* * *

**Darkness**

Porque tudo na vida dela foi obscuro. **(Anthy: Boo-hoo. Emo.) (Yuki: Ela era cega?)**

**Introdução**: Kurotsuki Hikari era uma adolescente longe de ser normal. **(Anthy: "Ela tinha um chifre, cascos e rabo. Era chamada de Charlie, o unicórnio.")** Após um trágico acidente de carro, sua mãe e única parente viva vem a falecer. **(Anthy: São sempre os vivos que morrem.)** **(Yuki: E ter um parente morto é algo super anormal.)** Agora, ela irá para um orfanato de crianças super-dotadas na Inglaterra. Será que ela será capaz de superar seus problemas com os novos colegas? **(Anthy: Será? Que coisa mais narrador de Sessão da Tarde.) (Yuki: Só para constar: qualquer um vai para a Wammy's House agora.)**

**Personagens**: Kurotsuki Hikari (Darkness), Mail Jeevas (Matt), Mihael Keehl (Mello), Nate Rivers (Near). **(Anthy: Sou só eu que acha isso completamente desnecessário?) (Yuki: Que história pobre, isso quer dizer que não haverá outros personagens?)**

**Cap. I – Partida**

Hikari POV'S On

Acordei cedo, para variar. Levantei, tomei um banho e fui para a cozinha, tomar um café-da-manhã chato** (Yuki: O pão não tinha formato de coração ou o leite não vinha em caixinha com vaquinhas felizes?). **Minha casa é chata. Minha vida é chata. **(Anthy: "Chatu, chatu chatu! Tudu chatuuu! Mimimi, mimimi, mimimi!" Garota mimada da porra.)** Só tem duas coisas nela que não são chatas; meu caderno de desenhos e meu gato. Minha gata, na verdade. **(Anthy: Decida-se o sexo do pobre do bicho.)** Lilith, uma gata preta e branca. Ás vezes eu acho que ela é a única que me compreende... **(Yuki: Síndrome de Alice, tsc, tsc.) (Anthy: Essa menina tá cada vez mais emo.)**

Por que essa manhã chata é tão diferente de outras manhãs chatas que eu já tive antes? Por que **(Anthy: Junto, porra. Aprenda com a tia Anthy o uso dos porquês.)** eu estou indo para um orfanato. Sim, um ORFANATO! **(Anthy: EU JÁ TINHA ENTENDIDO, NÃO PRECISA GRITAR!)** Não tem nada pior do que isso, certo? ERRADO! **(Anthy tenta abstrair as palavras em caps lock.)** É porque esse não é um orfanato é para "crianças especiais", **(Anthy: Ela tem Síndrome de Down? Explicaria muita coisa.)** como disse o meu 'tutor' **(Anthy: Cê podia usar as aspas aqui de novo, sabe?)** idiota. E eu só vou praquele buraco chamado Wammy's House porque foi o último pedido da minha mãe antes de morrer **(Yuki: "Eu quero que minha filha burra entre para aquele orfanato de gênios... Não, ela não precisa me prometer ser feliz.") **. Eu me lembro... Droga, porque estou chorando? **(Anthy: Porque você é emo. Só.)**

_-Hikari..._

_-Mãe! Mamãe! MÃE!_

_-Minha filha... Eu lamento..._

_-Mãe, não pense assim... Eu já chamei uma ambulância... Você vai ficar bem..._

_-Hikari..._

_-NÃO DESISTA! _**(Yuki: Acho que depois dessa a mãe morreu de dor nos tímpanos.)**

_-Querida... Hikari-hime... Não tem mais jeito... É minha hora..._

_-Não, mãe! Não desista..._

_-Filha... Eu quero que vá para este orfanato... Você vai ser mais feliz lá..._

_-NÃO, MÃE! _**(Anthy: Ai meu deus, é o passado sombrio e desesperador de uma Mary Sue! MATEM!)**

_-Adeus, minha querida... Hikari... Minha Kurotsuki Hikari-hime... _(N/A: Ou princesa do brilho da lua negra. O nome dela causou muito impacto...). **(Yuki: Prefiro chamá-la assim: Baka Hime.) (Anthy: O que me causa impacto é que você não tenha percebido o quanto isso é... Ridículo.)**

Depois disso, ela deu seu último suspiro e se foi. Mas, é claro, não foi antes de me entregar um papel com o endereço da droga do orfanato. **(Yuki: Afinal, a mulher já sabia que ia morrer e deixou tudo preparado. Aposto que foi um golpe que nem o do Raul Cadore só para se livrar da filha!) (Anthy: Com uma mimadinha pentelha dessas como filha, EU FARIA O MESMO.)**

Claro que, depois do dia do acidente (ou o dia em que minha vida se tornou um inferno), eu passei a pesquisar na internet sobre esse internato maldito. **(Anthy: Descarregando a raiva sobre o pobre orfanato. Tsc.)** Olha que enorme vantagem! Agora, eu vou ter que sair da minha amada França pra um lugar horrível e com uma cozinha horrível; Inglaterra! **(Anthy: Hunf, franceses...)**

Sei o que vocês estão pensando: "Mas Hikari, você é japonesa, não?" **(Anthy: Na verdade, eu estou pensando "caralho, mas que Mary Sue desgraçada.")** Na verdade não. **(Yuki: Sua desmerecedora dos olhos puxados japoneses!)** Meus pais são (ou eram), mas quando minha mãe estava no início de sua primeira (e única) gravidez, eles vieram para a França. Eu nasci e cresci aqui e, pelo visto, não vou sofrer tanto assim aqui, vendo que vou ter que me mudar para a companhia daqueles ingleses nojentos... **(Anthy: Nojenta é a senhora sua mãe. Orra, que criatura mais chata, só sabe reclamar. Vai lavar uma louça.)**

Ouço a campainha tocar, e me levanto sem a menor pressa para ver quem chegou. Lilith me seguiu. Sério, eu amo essa gata.** (Anthy: Perguntei?)**

Abri a porta, e lá estavam meu tutor **(Anthy: Tutor de Mary Sue, atendendo em domicílio desde 2009.) **e outras duas pessoas que eu nunca vi na vida.

-Hikari-hime! **(Yuki: Ok, a pirralha com certeza não é uma princesa e é ridículo ser chamada assim por qualquer um.) (Anthy: Yuki, amado, é uma Mary Sue. Se não fizeram reverências para ela, já é um BOM avanço.)** Como vai? – perguntou meu tutor, bem animado. Até demais, na comemoração do aniversário de morte de um mês da mamãe... **(Anthy: É que ele sabia, claro. E tava a fim de dar uma festa.)**

-Oi... – respondi, sem um pingo de emoção. **(Anthy: Aí, tá imitando o Near?)**

-Oh, que falta de educação a minha! Esses são Roger e Mello **(Yuki: Ok, Mello virou representante da turma e vai convidá-la para um chá e lhe trazer os bons modos ingleses.) (Anthy: Bons modos ingleses não, eles são nojentos, lembra?)**, dois representantes da Wammy's House, onde você vai ficar até atingir a maioridade! **(Anthy: "Êêêêêê!", mas que porra de tutor retardado.)** – ele fez QUESTÃO de me lembrar isso?

-Acho que somos capazes de nos apresentar sozinhos... – resmungou o mais novo dos dois, um belíssimo loiro de olhos azuis, corpo maravilhoso e... e... Que se veste igual à Maddona. **(Yuki: Sinto em desapontar, mas o Mello não se vestia como a Madonna quando estava na Wammy's House.) (Anthy: Maddona? Não conheço. E, depois de todos esses elogios, começo a acreditar que o pairing dessa porcaria é MelloxMary Sue. Mas sei lá, imagino que todos os garotos da Wammy's vão "cair de amores" por essa fedelha aí.)**

-Olá, eu sou Roger. Vai ser um prazer ter você na Wammy's House, Hikari-hime! **(Yuki: Roger sendo agradável? Ele tá querendo pegar a garota ou o quê?) (Anthy: ROGER PEDOBEAR LOL! DHUIAHDISADUIAS)** – disse o mais velho. Sabe, eu agradeceria muito se parassem de me chamar pelo apelido que minha mãe me deu. **(Anthy: Eu só queria saber por que porras eles chamam essa pirralha assim. É só pra ela ter do que reclamar.)**

-Eu sou Mello. – disse o outro, simplesmente.

-Muito prazer, Roger. E... Mello não é exatamente um nome... **(Yuki: Fala quem é chamada de Hime.)**

-É um codinome. Vai precisar de um desses na Wammy's House. Afinal, sua identidade deve ter sigilo total. – disse o loiro, rudemente. **(Anthy: Rudemente? Onde? Ele só disse o que tinha que dizer, ué.)** A cada segundo que passa eu gosto menos ainda dele... **(Yuki: Isso porque você é uma idiota. Ponto.) **

-Infelizmente, parece que esse sigilo já foi quebrado. DUAS VEZES. **(Yuki: Como se ela se importasse com isso antes. Adolescente mimada.) **– aproveitei e dei uma indireta para os dois adultos, que conversavam animadamente e nem percebiam minha presença. **(Anthy: Ela necessita de atenção, tá carente. Aliás, o que o Roger fez, deu as boas vindas super animado e virou pra conversar com o outro de repente? Wtf.)**

-Enfim, como eles parecem estar se divertindo muito sem nós, acho que eu devo explicar o propósito dessa visita. **(Anthy: Mello sempre muito prestativo.)** O seu tutor ali tem um compromisso e não vai poder te levar no aeroporto hoje, então nós vamos servir de escolta **(Yuki: Eu pensava que escolta era para apenas celebridades. Mas hoje em dia qualquer órfão necessita de escolta.)** E comitê de boas vindas. **(Anthy: AI MEU DEUS, MELLO PARTE DO COMITÊ DE BOAS VINDAS! )**

-É bem o tipo dele... Uh? LILITH! O que você está fazendo aí? – eu disse, vendo minha gata quase saindo da propriedade. **(Anthy: A espertinha tava fugindo dela. Eu sempre soube que gatos sabem reconhecer as retardadas das pessoas normais.)** Me apressei e peguei ela no colo. – Você sabe que não pode sair sozinha por Paris desse jeito! Pode acabar se machucando!

-Essa é sua gata? – disse ele, se aproximando. – É bom que saiba que vai ter que se livrar dela. Não são permitidos animas na Wammy's House. **(Yuki: Mello sendo certinho, que merda.) **

-É claro que são! Leia o regulamento pela internet antes de falar algo sobre a Lilith! **(Anthy: A menina lê o regulamento do orfanato na internet e acha que sabe mais que o garoto que VIVE no local. Vá se foder.)** – eu quase gritei, e voltei pra dentro. Estava quase trancando a porta quando minha governanta me impediu. **(Yuki: A pivete tem uma governanta e precisa ir para um orfanato. Riquinha, né?) (Anthy: Coerência fail.)**

-Hikari-hime, não seria mais educado se dissesse para as visitas entrarem?-disse ela. **(Anthy: É impressionante como ninguém perde a paciência com essa menina. E, se perde, é porque não gosta dela e é malvadinho, como o Mello. Que foi santo, aliás, eu tinha matado a guria. Poupe-me.)**

-Yare, yare... – respondi, imersa no meu mau-humor, e deixei-os entrar. – Vou subir pra pegar minhas coisas.

Voltei quinze minutos depois, com uma mala grande, uma pequena e circular e uma mochila. Estavam me agradando e, quando olhei novamente para o tal de Mello **(Yuki: e, do nada, Mello vira um pivete também. Aff.)**, ele fez uma careta. Que, por um acaso, foi retribuída.

-Estou pronta. – não queria prolongar a tortura de deixar **(Yuki: Insira uma palavra perdida aqui.)** em que passei os últimos 14 anos de minha vida.

-Ótimo. Vamos, então. – Mello estava tão satisfeito com isso quanto eu. **(Anthy: É porque ele sabe que vai ter que te aturar.)**

- Adieu, mon cherri. **(Anthy: FRANCÊS FAIL. ****Chérie****, não assassina o pobre francês assim. Ai, trashers. Se não estupram o português, assassinam outra língua.)** (Adeus, minha querida.) – disse Amy **(Yuki: A governanta também é "japonesa" ou é a falta de criatividade de procurar um nome francês?)**, minha governanta.

-Adieu... (Adeus... ) **(Yuki: Eu acho que não precisava de tradução, juro.)** – eu respondi, e a abracei. Depois, peguei minha mochila, meu tutor pegou minha mala e Roger pegou minha mala redonda.** (Anthy: Ela vai mudar de país até os 18 anos e só leva isso? Ela não era rica?)**

Fomos para o aeroporto, e eu dei adeus para a cidade que eu tanto amei. **(Yuki: Ou seja, você é uma traíra que não ama mais esta cidade.)**

Pouco tempo depois, chegamos na **(Anthy: Erro já comum. É "chegar a", não "chegar em", porra.)** Inglaterra.

Dentro do carro que nos levava para o orfanato, Roger ficou me pressionando para que eu escolhesse logo um codinome. **(Anthy: Pobre coitada sofredora. É quase uma Maria do Bairro.)** Enfim, eu me decidi.

-E então, Hikari-hime, qual vai ser? – perguntou ele. **(Yuki: Juro que imaginei o Matsuda ao invés do Roger.)**

-... Darkness.

-Por quê? – perguntou Mello. **(Anthy: A menina não pergunta o porquê de Mello e ele pergunta o porquê de Darkness. Forçado? 'Magiiiiiina.)**

-Por que, agora, tudo na minha vida é obscuro. **(Yuki: Ok, o próximo passo é fazer uma franja, jogar para cima do olho e cortar os pulsos!) (Anthy: Drama fail.)**

Olá, pessoinhas!=D **(Anthy: Morra.)**

Aqui estou eu com mais uma fic! **(Anthy: Percebemos.)**

Essa é minha primeira fic de Death Note, por tanto não estranhem! **(Yuki: Tarde demais.) (Anthy: Estranhei não, amiga. Achei tosco/escroto/um lixo de fic, mas nem estranhei.)**

E adotem a campanha: "A cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre". **(Yuki: Quer dizer que se eu não mandar review pode ser que você morra? Tô dentro.) (Anthy: E ripagem? Você morre duas vezes?)**

Então, se você gostou, review!  
Não gostou, diga porque num review! **(Anthy: Vou dizer aqui. Você tem um plot que é um lixo, uma Mary Sue como principal, você estuprou a personalidade do Mello e do Roger, você... Quer que eu continue? Tá bom? Ok.)**

Quer me matar? Mate by review! **(Yuki: Vou fazer melhor, baby, mato na ripagem, que tal?)**

Kissus!;* **(Anthy vai atrás da Utena.)**

**Anthy: Amores, nada, NADA MESMO, irrita mais do que uma Mary Sue tosca e forçada como essa daqui de cima. Aliás, isso me enjoou. Se forem fazer um OC, na boa, façam TUDO diferente do que a autora desta MERDA fez.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. II – Wammy's House**

Matt's POV on: **(Anthy: Vai ficar alternando o POV? Ai meu saco.)**

Era um dia relativamente normal na Wammy's House. Relativamente porque todo o orfanato estava agitado com a chegada de uma nova interna. Normalmente, isso não seria motivo de escândalo, mas Roger foi com o Mello só pra trazer a tal garota da França pra cá. **(Anthy: Nessa fic os franceses odeiam a Inglaterra, mas a Inglaterra baba ovo da França? Que porras de relações internacionais são essas? VIROU SURUBA?)**

Ah, quase esqueci de me apresentar. Sou Mail Jeevas **(Yuki: Espero que Kira não esteja lendo isso.)** codinome Matt. Mas não vá contar pra ninguém o meu nome, hein! **(Anthy: Tá bom, heim.)** Sou alto, cabelo ruivo e rebelde e olhos verdes profundos. Modéstia a parte, eu sou lindo. **(Anthy: O Matt agora é um idiota que se auto-descreve?)** Acho que, se você algum dia chegar a ver um garoto ruivo, com óculos estranhos, blusa de manga-comprida listrada, um colete de pele e jogando qualquer tipo de jogo eletrônico, pode apostar; sou eu. **(Yuki: Ah, então eu vi uns clones seus em Harajuku.)**

Ah, finalmente. Já é quase hora do almoço; eu estava até estranhando a demora deles pra voltar com a tal garota. Agora, dá até pra ver o carro lá fora. **(Anthy: A fic é contada em tempo real? Meu deus, já até imagino. "Agora, estou indo para meu quarto, tenho que passar um fio dental, tenho um pedaço de carne no meu dente.")**

Droga, esse bando de pirralhos... Estão bloqueando minha visão! Ah, o Roger acabou de entrar aqui. Atrás dele tá o Mello, e então...

E então eu a vi.

Ela era... Uau. O cabelo era... Uau. Os olhos eram... U-au. **(Anthy: Ah é, bela descrição, Stephanie Meyer.)**

Esses pirralhos idiotas não param de cochichar! Não consigo nem ouvir meus pensamentos! "Eu ouvi dizer que ela perdeu a mãe recentemente" **(Anthy: Claro, porque em orfanatos é realmente muito difícil de se ter órfãos, cujas MÃES estão mortas, tal como os queridos papais.)**, ou "Me disseram que ela vem de uma família muito rica na França!" **(Yuki: Se fosse rica mesmo não estaria em um orfanato. *lixa as unhas*). **Fofoqueiros... Hunf. Agora, vamos ouvir o que o Roger tem a dizer...

-Atenção, todos, atenção! – disse ele. – Essa é Darkness **(Yuki: Eu já disse que esse nome é muito emo?) (Anthy: Constatando o óbvio, Yuki.)**, nossa mais nova interna. Quero que tentem se dar bem com ela, e nada de brigas! – advertiu ele, olhando diretamente pro Mello, que deu de ombros. Idiota encrenqueiro. Mas fazer o que? Ele é meu amigo, no fim das contas. **(Anthy: Chamar o Mello de idiota encrenqueiro é nova. Ou o Matt simplesmente caga pra existência do Mello ou é seu cachorrinho. Virou amigo-da-onça, agora?)** – Por que não fala alguma coisa, senhorita?

-Uh... Olá. Eu sou Darkness e... Espero me dar bem com vocês aqui. – ela parece ser um tanto tímida. O cabelo, negro como ébano, se estende até a coxa. **(Anthy: Mary Sues e seus cabelos enormes. Me pergunto como elas penteiam as madeixas.)** A pele é levemente morena, e as bochechas estão vermelhas com o constrangimento. A face é delicada. O corpo é perfeito **(Yuki: Por que as OCs são SEMPRE perfeitas? Se o mundo fosse assim...) (Anthy: Bela descrição, Stephanie Meyer. [2])**. E os olhos... Eles dizem que os olhos são as janelas da alma. Bem, essa afirmativa não poderia ser mais correta com ela. Os olhos eram de um negro profundo que, apesar de marcado pelo sofrimento recente, eram dóceis e gentis. **(Anthy: Ai, isso me deu uma ânsia de vômito.)** Vi quando ela seguiu meu olhar. Ela me olhou nos olhos, mas logo desviou o olhar, um pouco corada. Ela era realmente linda. Estava usando uma boina preta, uma blusa de manga comprida igualmente preta, uma saia xadrez vermelha com preto, uma meia-calça preta e uma sapatilha preta. **(Anthy: ...Uma perfeita emo, no fim das contas.)** Simples e adorável. A pura extravagância em sua simplicidade. Perfeita.

-Hey, Matt! – disse Mello, que tinha se colocado ao meu lado desde que entrou na casa. **(Anthy: O idiota encrenqueiro?)** E só agora eu havia notado a presença dele. – Quer parar de olhar pra novata e me escutar? Eu to te chamando tem uns 5 minutos!

-Uh, desculpa, Mello... Mas... Olha pra ela! **(Anthy: "Ela está fazendo malabarismos com serras elétricas LIGADAS!")**

-E o que tem ela?

-Você não tá vendo não? Ela é perfeita! **(Yuki: "Está no nível 68 e já capturou 136 pokémons!") **

-Uh? De onde você tirou isso? – ele fez uma pausa rápida para analisá-la melhor, mas não chegou a nenhuma conclusão. – Não vejo nada demais nela. **(Yuki: "Eca, ela tem peitos!") **Matt, você tá bem? Sempre preferiu as ruivas... **(Anthy: Ruivas, normalmente, são muito melhores mesmo. Ruivas emos lésbicas, então...)**

Mas eu já tinha parado de escutá-lo; estava totalmente concentrado nela. Despertei de meus devaneios com a voz do Roger. **(Anthy: O Matt tá cagando bonitinho pro Mello. Tem CERTEZA de que eles são amigos?)**

-Mello, porque **(Anthy: Uso incorreto do porquê. É, eu sou chata pra caralho.)** não mostra o orfanato para ela? **(Yuki: O cara lança uma indireta para ele não brigar com a garota e logo em seguida manda os dois andarem juntos. Ele quer ver o circo pegar fogo, não é?)** – e, pela careta deles (do Mello e da garota), eu cheguei a conclusão de que eles não tinham se dado muito bem. **(Anthy: Mary Sues normalmente não gostam das pessoas que brilham mais que elas.)** – Matt pode ir com você, se quiser.

-Sim. – respondemos simultaneamente, e nos encaramos. Eu queria ir para conhecer melhor aquela garota intrigante. **(Anthy: Intrigante é um buraco negro. Intrigante é a origem da vida. Intrigante é a antimatéria. Essa menina não é intrigante, ela é uma pedra no meu sapato.)** Mello queria que eu fosse possivelmente para não ter de ficar sozinho com ela.

Roger a chamou, e Darkness se aproximou timidamente. Ela é ainda mais bonita de perto. Sinto meu rosto corar. **(Anthy: Matt virou uma menina. ODEIO quando fazem isso com os personagens machos.)**

-Uh... Oi. Eu sou Darkness. **(Yuki: Depois de toda aquela apresentação, eu ainda não tinha notado!) (Anthy: Tens mais cara de Mary Sue, querida.)**

-Matt. – respondi, tentando não parecer muito grosso. **(Anthy: Eu te amaldiçôo, Nina. Tá acabando com meu pobre Matt!)**

-Tá, tá, vamos logo com isso...

-Mello, você é muito chato...**(Yuki: Qualquer um fica chato quando tem que ficar segurando vela.) **– eu falei, ao mesmo tempo em que Darkness falou alguma coisa em francês que eu não entendi, mas presumi que quisesse dizer idiota. **(Anthy: Ok, Matt, o terceiro melhor da Wammy's, a qual reside num país europeu, sendo que francês é uma das línguas mais importantes da Europa e ele não sabe sequer como é 'idiota' em francês. Tem algo errado...)**

Enquanto Mello andava na frente mostrando o orfanato **(Yuki: Mello é o guia turístico, fikdik.)**, eu conversava com ela e nenhum de nós prestávamos **(Anthy: Erro de concordância.) **atenção no loiro logo a frente.

-Então, qual foi sua primeira impressão da Wammy's House? **(Anthy: Julgando por vocês dois, que só tem babacas por aqui. Ela vai se encaixar direitinho.)**

-Acho que vou me adaptar bem aqui. **(Anthy: Não era você que tava de mimimi com a Wammy's, querida?)** Claro que existem exceções... – disse ela, perfurando Mello com o olhar. - ... mas acho que tem muitas pessoas legais aqui.

-Que bom... Você tem algum hobbie **(Anthy: Xá tia Anthy te ensinar, querida. No inglês, o 'ie' é usado com um s depois, indicando plural. Se é singular, não é a PORRA do 'ie', mas sim o y, sua mula.)** que te ajuda a pensar? Quer dizer, é que é padrão aqui, o Mello é movido a chocolate e eu sou viciado em videogames, e ainda tem um cara, o Near, **(Anthy: UM CARA É ÓTIMO! Como se o Near parecesse um adulto.)** que...

-Eu adoro desenhar, e sou boa nisso **(Yuki: A Linda não vai ficar nada contente com isso.)**. É uma atividade saudável e que me ajuda a pensar. **(Yuki: *imagina alguém desenhando uma estrela e descobrindo como salvar o planeta do aquecimento global* A menina tem um dom!)**

-Você vai adorar a aula de artes. – nós dois rimos **(Anthy: Rindo do comentário mais idiota e óbvio que eu já li. Pobre Matt.)** e continuamos pelo tour.

Estava tudo indo muito bem, até que Mello foi mostrar uma das salas de jogos e ficou parado, com uma cara frustrada **(Yuki: O quê, viu o chocolate preferido dele o traindo?)**. Nós não o vimos, e acabamos trombando com ele. **(Anthy: Com ele? Como assim? Ele parou, trombou parado e vocês trombaram ao mesmo tempo? NINA, APRENDE A USAR PREPOSIÇÕES DIREITO, PELO AMOR!)**

- Idiot, ne regardez pas où vous allez? (Idiota, não olha por onde anda?)– disse ela, irritada. Eu segui o olhar de Mello e encontrei um albino muito conhecido, sentado no chão da sala de jogos sozinho e montando um quebra-cabeças. **(Anthy: Quebra-cabeça, querido. Quebra-cabeça.)** Era mais do que óbvio que isso não ia dar certo.

-Ora, ora, ora. Vejam o que temos aqui. **(Anthy: "Um ás, um rei, uma dama, um valete e um 10! Todos de espadas! RÁ, ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH! CHUPA!")** – disse Mello, com um sorriso de desprezo no rosto. Near ergueu a cabeça ao ouvir a voz conhecida e, apesar de sua expressão se manter serena, eu vi o medo em seus olhos negros **(Yuki: Near, uma ovelha assustada olhando para o lobo mau.) (Anthy: Sim, Near sempre caga tijolos quando encontra o Mello.)**. E parece que não fui o único.

- Qu'est-ce au nom de Dieu, cet idiot va faire? (O que, em nome de Deus, esse idiota vai fazer?) – disse Darkness. **(Yuki: A garota não se tocou que está falando com as paredes? Fale direito *inglês*, porra!) (Anthy: É PRA FICAR CHIQUE, SÓ ELA FALA FRANCÊS NA PORRA DE UM ORFANATO DE GÊNIOS, NINGUÉM SABE NADA ALÉM DE INGLÊS SEM SER A MARAVILHOSA PERFEITA DESSA VACA FILHA DE UMA PUTA DESGRAÇADA BABACA. *joga tudo pra cima e vai comer a Utena pra relaxar*)**

O loiro se aproximou do albino, e eu o segui, sendo que a garota não ficou muito atrás de mim. **(Anthy: Mas que cena bizarra.)**

-O que você quer, Mello? – disse Near, firmemente. **(Yuki: Nemteconto.) (Anthy: "SEXO. RAPE TIIIIIIIIIIME!")**

-Como ousa falar assim comigo, seu albino medíocre! Eu vou te ensinar a ter modos! **(Yuki: "Mello então levantou Near e lhe deu 10 palmadinhas do bumbum como castigo.")** – disse ele, erguendo a perna para acertar um chute na cara do albino que, pra variar, não ia fazer nada.

Então, o inesperado aconteceu. **(Anthy: A Mary Sue explodiu? Diga que sim, por favor!)**

Darkness se postou na frente do chute **(Yuki: Porque não tinha mais nenhum macho na sala.)**,agarrou a perna do Mello e girou. E ele caiu no chão com força. **(Anthy: A menina é faixa preta e o Mello não tem bolas.)** Em seguida, ela se virou para Near e falou, em tom calmo e baixo.

-Você está bem?

- Oui. Merci, Miss (Sim. Obrigada, senhorita.) – respondeu Near, em francês fluente. **(Anthy: Não encoraja a Sue, Near, seu fdp.)**

- Il n'y avait rien de petit. (Não foi nada, pequeno.) **(Anthy: Ok, Nina, confessa, tacou no tradutor do Google, né? Quer deixar seu OC mais interessante? Experimente escrever alguém que não seja um porra de uma Mary Sue. )** – e ela se virou pro Mello. – Onde já se viu um cara de 14 anos espancar um de 11! Mello, eu sabia que você era idiota, mas não sabia que era covarde! **(Anthy: Lição de moral. Ah, poupe-me.)** – e então, ela se virou para mim, e eu vi a fúria em seus olhos negros. – E VOCÊ, senhor Matt! Eu achei que fosse um cara decente, mas nunca levantou um dedo para ajudar esse garoto! Covardes, todos os dois! Sors de mon visage, des lâches! (Desapareçam da minha frente, covardes!)– e não precisamos traduzir a frase para entender que ela nos queria bem longe dali. E nós, como tínhamos amor á vida, obedecemos **(Yuki: Cadê a macheza do Mello nessas horas?) (Anthy, procurando o ponto final: Amor ****à**** vida uma ova, essa menina não intimida nem meu ursinho de pelúcia. Cadê aquele ponto final safado...?)**

Oie! **(Anthy: OIEE AMIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -n.)**

Gente, eu esqueci de mandar os links! *gota* **(Anthy: Links pra quê? Pra fics melhores, que não são de sua autoria?)**

Pra quem quiser ter uma idéia de como os personagens são (ou caso um baka ainda não tenha chegado da parte do povo da Wammy's House, para saber quem é o povo), aí vão os links!õ/ **(Anthy: Pessoas inteligentes sabem quem são os personagens antes da fic começar. Exceção pra essa emo aí, mas essa pessoas inteligentes não ligam.)**

Hikari: .com/art/Star-Uchiha-Chibi-Form-65783711

Lilith: .com/art/A-Cat-55873153

Mello: .com/art/Mello-60537749 **(Yuki: Acho que todos sabemos como o Mello, Near e Matt são.)**

Near: .com/art/Near-70201233

Matt: .com/art/Matt-avatar-64770847 **(Anthy: Dica, o Fanfiction apaga os links.)**

E só! **(Anthy: Ainda falta o Roger, o tutor babaca, a governanta, a mãe morta dela, meu cachorro, meu papagaio, a Hebe, o Ivolanda...)**

Kissus e reviews!;* **(Anthy: Smack. Aff.)**


End file.
